Stuck In A Cave
by fangirl1005
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur get stuck in a cave, it is up to Merlin to use his magic to get them both out and save Arthur too...


**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x and review!**

Arthur had known about Merlin's magic for a while now and had got used to it. Sometimes it amazed him how a man could create such things. Having been brought up to think of magic as the enemy, it was a new experience to live with it every day. And despite all the pain magic had caused Arthur, it had shown him that not all magic was evil and people should not be punished for practising it.

One day, Merlin and Arthur were on their way back from a ride in the woods, when they rode past a series of caves. As he was a born adventurer, naturally Arthur was drawn towards the caves.

"Once again we are walking into a death trap, can we not just do normal things for once Arthur?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Merlin-"

"Shut up" they said simultaneously.

They both grinned at how used to each other they had become.

They ventured into the deep caves and took in their surroundings.

"Happy now sire, there's nothing here"

"Merlin, are you ever quiet?"

"No"

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise. They turned around to see rocks tumbling down at the entrance. They both sprinted towards the opening, trying to beat the rocks, but it wasn't meant to be and soon, the light coming from outside had been eliminated.

"You see Arthur, this is what happens when we listen to you"

Arthur didn't reply as he was too busy trying to force his way out of the cave.

"It's no use Merlin, they're stuck tight"

"Let me try"

Arthur watched as Merlin muttered under his breath and his eyes flashed amber. Nothing. They both glanced at each other, slightly worried that even Merlin's magic couldn't get them out.

"It'll be fine, there's plenty of wood in here for a fire and we have food and water to last the night"

"Well done Merlin, but that will last the night, that's all and we can't get out you idiot"

"I'm quite aware of that you clot pole, but we can keep trying"

"Must I remind you, that you are talking to the King of Camelot?"

"Oh I know I am"

"Yet you still insult me"

"Of course I do your majesty"

It wasn't long before objects were being flung at Merlin.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"I have told you before not to call me a clot pole Merlin, now do us a favour and start a fire, if your simple mind can manage that"

Within a few hours, the two men had eaten and were trying to find warmth by the fire. Merlin had tried and tried to blast his way out of the cave but it was no use. He was starting to get really angry at himself and was wearing himself out.

"Merlin, come and get some rest, we can try again in the morning"

"No, I'm getting us out of here"

"You're just wearing yourself out and there's no point, you look like an idiot!"

"Im getting us out of here! Ala feros techak me heras!" Merlin shouted, putting all his energy into it.

As soon as he finished the chant, he felt a force overtake the whole cave. He turned around in enough to time to see Arthur be flung back and slammed against a rock.

"Arthur!"

His unconscious form was slumped as Merlin ran over and examined his body.

"What have I done?" He mumbled, trying to awaken the prince.

After an hour of trying many spells and enchantments to awaken Arthur, Merlin slumped beside his friend and felt his cheeks dampen.

"If only Gaius was here, he could help. Please wake up Arthur, I didn't mean to hurt you"

As he sobbed, Merlin felt a movement beneath him.

"Mffff"

"Arthur! You're ok!"

"What happened" Arthur muttered, rubbing his head and wincing.

"I managed to blast open the cave, but you were flung back by the force and you were unconscious and I didn't know what to do and I tried loads of spells but you wouldn't wake up and then-"

"Merlin do you ever shut up?!"

"Sorry"

"It wasn't your fault, I'm fine, now let's just get back to Camelot before we get stuck in another cave"

"Come on, I'll help you up"

"I'm fine! Ow!" Arthur cried as he tried to stand up but felt his weak leg buckle beneath him.

"I think you're leg might be a bit battered, sorry"

"Let's just go Merlin"

On the journey back home…

"I could get you put in the stocks for causing me harm you know Merlin"

"That's unfair Arthur, because who's idea was it to go in the cave in the first place!"

"Merlin…"

"Shut up?" Merlin said rhetorically. They both stared at each other before bursting into laughter like the good friends they are.


End file.
